


Feel Your Heartbeat

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Needs a Hug, Frian, Light Angst, Light Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: '-it shouldn’t be frightening, he tried to rationalise. He was just shopping. For lingerie. For lingerie that would fit him- oh god this was a bit too much to handle.'~For Frian/Maycury week; Brian is curious, Freddie is flirty, and dressing rooms are much more private to everyone's delight.





	Feel Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Monday's fic for Maycury/Frian week by the lovely jessahmewren. The prompt I chose was 'lingerie', and my little ditty went a little further than I expected. Enjoy!

Today was, quite possibly, the worst day of his life.

The sinking, dreadful feeling rooted him to the spot, as his brain helpfully reminded him of all the other times Brian had felt completely and utterly mortified. He swore he was blushing; he probably was and everyone else around him seemed to know what they were doing- gazing at and perusing through the racks of complete terror that had frozen him.

Or, as anyone else would see it, a lingerie shop.

He vaguely recalled a time when he was six, losing his mother in the market and ending up with him crying on a street-corner in front of a crowd of concerned onlookers- which he hoped wouldn’t happen this time but who could guess based on the overwhelming sense of panic that seized his vocal chords. He shouldn’t- it shouldn’t be frightening, he tried to rationalise. He was just shopping. For lingerie. For lingerie that would fit him- oh god this was a bit too much to handle.

Roger was usually so much better at this type of thing. When they lived together, he would often bring back a pretty bag filled with tissue paper and lacy garments and show off, winking at how they hugged his ass and Brian had stared in jealously. He had gotten away with it, had guessed, because of his charm. One flutter of the eyelashes at a shop assistant and no one would doubt the story of the beautiful blond buying underwear for his very lucky girlfriend- that’s what roger would howl with laughter at each time he recollected it to Brian. That was what had given him the confidence to try for himself, because apparently it was a done thing and if Roger could get away with it- once even having the assistant model it for him which he wore on his belt like a badge- couldn’t Brian himself? 

Suddenly remembering he was supposed to be shopping, he lurched forward towards the shelves, a shaking hand plucking up the nearest pair of underwear- silky red panties- he could find. They were small, with delicate frilly lace around the edges that Brian inspected closely to calm down a little, eyes trailing over the flowery pattern. It wasn’t really his favourite, but it would do if-

“Darling, I don’t think you’re loving that as much as you want to.” A silk-like voice came from his left and Brian whirled around, blushing hard.

“Um, what?” he said, eloquently.

“I mean, most men who come here for the first time always gravitate to the more-“ and the dark-haired shop assistant fingered the red lace before plucking it out of Brian’s hands “-provocative looking things. Even though there’s so much more than just red thongs aren’t there?”

The man placed the panties back onto the shelf, brushing a strand of glossy dark hair behind his ear. He had deep whiskey-dark eyes that creased at him as he smiled, holding out a hand, which Brian took a little unsteadily.

“It’s Freddie, so what are you looking for?”

Freddie was a little shorter than himself, but looked so much taller with his platforms and oozing confidence. A small smudge of eyeliner maybe, or it could have been the sharp cut of his cheeks that drew Brian into looking, and actually smiling back at the man.

“Um, I’m not sure to be honest.” He admitted, rubbing his chin sheepishly. “It’s for my girlfriend.”

“Right...” And Freddie swept his gaze over him that ran tingles over Brian’s body. He hummed, pressing two fingers to his lips thoughtfully.

“What’s the style you’re thinking of? Briefs, boyshorts, thongs or-“ and Freddie stopped midway through the list at Brian’s puzzled expression. God, he didn’t really realise he had to know all this. Again, the wave of hot shame seemed to flush all over him, now with the added bonus of being speechless in front of the very helpful and very attractive assistant.

“Okay, you know what dear? Just point out a couple things you like, we’ll do this together.” and Freddie waved at the shelves behind him, displaying many kinds of underwear all dangling neatly from hangers.

Taking a deep breath, Brian for the first time looked over them in consideration. Feeling the tension escape a little as Freddie placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed out various things. He actually laughed as he pointed out a ridiculous looking thong, feeling himself blush as Freddie tipped his head back and giggled. 

Occasionally Freddie would pluck something from a hanger, holding it up to him and letting him run his fingers along the silk or lace, teasing Brian’s sense of style. There was an easy sense of companionship here, like Brian was just laughing along with Roger, digging through his collection of lacy things. Giggling at some, pausing in wide-eyed appreciation at others that Freddie seemed to keenly pick up on, flinging the one’s Brian went quiet on over his forearms. Before he knew it, Freddie was steering him further into the store, running his fingers over the tags on the underwear before pausing mid-step.

“So, what sort of size is she? Most of these are just display sizes, so I can get some from the back if you like Bri.” Freddie looked up at him, inquisitively.

“Oh, um-“ and Brian felt glued to the floor, his forgotten alibi ringing in his ears, “-I’m not sure? I think she’s the same size as me.” 

“That’s no problem dear,” Freddie shook his head, his smile soft and assured, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I can probably guess what size you are, but-“ he paused, savouring, “if you want, I can size you now to make sure it properly fits.”

Freddie seemed almost shy at that, flicking his gaze up to him while a knot of tension unravelled between them. His heartbeat loud over the sultry music of the shop floor. Nodding, Brian bit his lip as Freddie lead him towards the changing rooms- a long corridor with heavy draped curtains dividing the stalls. The air was tinged with some kind of floral fragrance, the curtains creaking slightly as Freddie pulled them shut in the stall. There wasn’t much space, he could have spread out his arms and have both palms lie flat on the walls if he wanted to. The music was muffled here, and just the shuffling of his own clothing as he took off his jacket was deafening.

“I’m going to measure your waist first, is that alright Brian?” Freddie peeked out from behind him, and Brian gulped back nervousness and smiled at him in the mirror. Freddie hummed, his movements impossible to guess behind him as Brian could only catch glimpses of him; placing his thumbs against his middle, pulling out a rolled-up tape measure.

Brian gasped a little as Freddie wound the cloth tape around him, pulling taut. It was a new sensation, like someone was holding him there, and he was glad Freddie wasn’t looking as he was sure this time of the blush on his cheeks.

“She must be quite lucky then, anniversary?” Freddie cooed from behind him, tugging a little harder.

“Ah! No, it’s actually kind of a surprise.” Brian spoke, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Freddie danced his fingers down to his hips, resting there, the winding of tape following. It was almost like he was being wrapped up, Freddie holding him together.

“She’ll love it.” Freddie nodded, humming then unwinding the tape from his hips. “quiet, and thoughtful, is she? She seems a little delicate too, but only to herself.”

He froze a little at that, how could Freddie tell? He may have flirted with him, teased him, but he didn’t say…

“It’s weird how you can guess that from underwear right? Maybe I should be a therapist darling, but then I wouldn’t get any free samples.” He chuckled, his eyes flitting hastily to Brian’s, only for his expression to soften as he looked back.

“Who knew?” Brian smiled, almost feeling like he was breathing in tandem with Freddie. The man seemed almost shy behind him, hiding behind his mess of curls as he stepped back.

“Okay Bri, I’ll be right back with some sizes.” And he disappeared behind the swath of purple curtain. He sighed, tipping his head back to try and breathe, think a little bit more rationally. Freddie was… extraordinary. And yet Brian was lying to him, buying from him, there was some sense of unfairness here. But still, and he traced his fingers along points of his hipbones where the tape had so tightly held, he breathed slowly.

A cautious hand emerged behind a fold of curtain, holding out a pair of underwear to Brian, a muffled voice following.

“I thought you- she might like this one.” And Brian plucked the garment from his just noticing, painted fingers.

It was black lace, with tiny sewn on lace on the band of the brief. It would sit comfortably just below his hip, with see-through lace stitching until the bottom of the fabric. But what caught him wasn’t the softness of the fabric, nor the way it was sewn so neatly, but the blue embroidered stars scattered across its pattern. The thread work catching the light a little, as Brian turned it around in his hands the stars stood out the most. He held his breath.

“If not, that’s okay- I’ve got a couple others she might like-“ and he sensed the man begin to turn away from where he stood so near to him.

“Freddie wait-“ and he shot out a hand, pulling back the curtain by an inch exposing the man’s flushed face. With no words he accepted the invitation, stepping inside until Brian only had to reach out a hand to touch the man.

“I’m not sure,” and Brian paused, nerves falling away like stray threads, “if she might like it as much as you do.”

Freddie was wide-eyed, watching Brian as he thumbed the fabric, the rise and fall of his chest.

“It’s a little delicate, and I’m wondering when I might use it without…” and he flicked his gaze up to the man, scanning his face for any sign, but Freddie just stared, then smiled.

“I can think of a time.” He whispered, stepping closer to rest his hands on Brian’s hips, tracing tiny patterns there.

“When do you finish?” he asked, the air feeling more hot than heavy, Freddie’s eyes dark and no doubt his the same.

“Whenever you ask me to dear.” Freddie teased, his face softening at Brian’s hushed chuckle.

“Serious now Fred.”

“In an hour.” He answered truthfully this time, and Brian reached out with a free hand to rest his finger’s on Freddie’s collarbone, feeling his staccato pulse quicken as he bent forward.

“See you then, I’ll take these.” And he gently pressed his lips to his temple, feeling Fred lean into it like a drugged man. His face was as flushed as Brian’s, lips reddening as he unconsciously bit them trying to relieve the inexorable tension.

“Promise?” he panted, still smiling.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm writing a few more for the week, so stay posted! I highly recommend reading all of these, as the collection is made up of some fantastic writers whom I really admire. Talk to me down below or on my tumblr!  
(oh and btw here's a cheeky link to the underwear Brian ends up with: https://www.bravissimo.com/products/deadly-nightshade-bra-black-blue-hm107bkb)


End file.
